Infinity
by Kirihara Sakuno
Summary: They have a beginning, they have a middle, but they have no end. TezuSaku


Infinity

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**January**

It was at his parent's New Year's party where he first met her. He was ten and she was eight.

"Mitsu-kun, this is Ryuuzaki Sakuno-chan. She's the daughter of Kaa-san's business partner."

"Hn." His gaze was impassive, already his cool and aloof self even at his age. He observed her as she hid behind her father. She was a shy little thing with long braids and a cute blush, he thought.

"Run along now, Mitsu-kun, and play with Sakuno-chan. Be nice!" With a smile and a gentle push, Tezuka's mother sent him and the little girl away.

They were on their way out of the ballroom when she spoke, her voice soft and timid. "A-ano, Mitsu-nii..." Tezuka glanced at the little girl beside him, who was blushing profusely but smiling warmly, nonetheless. He rather liked that smile, he decided. "I hope we can be friends."

He was surprised with what she said, though it didn't show on his face. Instead, he gave her a small, sincere smile.

"Aa." _Friends indeed._

**February**

It has been two years, one month, and three days since they first met. She is still in elementary while he is in his first year of middle school. Tezuka wondered when he'll meet her again, if ever.

His query was answered soon enough when his coach in the Seigaku tennis club, Ryuuzaki Sumire, approached him and asked him to tutor her granddaughter. The girl, his coach said, was having trouble with English, and would he mind helping her out, please? He said yes, he'd be glad to tutor her and now, he was in front of his coach's house, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"H-hello. You must be Tezuka-san." A timid voice said. Sakuno doesn't quite remember him anymore it seems, or maybe she just doesn't recognize him. He was wearing glasses now, after all. But Tezuka has her name and image still imprinted on his mind and he remembers her vividly. So that's why his coach's name sounded familiar.

"Hai."

"O-oh. Please, come in." Sakuno made way for him and offered to take his coat away. It was still winter.

"I'm glad you agreed to tutor me, Tezuka-san. Thank you." She smiled, much like the one she gave him when they first met, and led him to the living room.

"Aa." _I'm glad, too._

**March**

Tezuka has been helping Sakuno with her studies for a month now and their weekly sessions has become routine. However, their regular meetings was momentarily broken as Tezuka cancelled their tutorial on Saturday to take care of an important matter. That being the search for a present for Sakuno. White Day was fast approaching and he still has nothing to give her.

She had given him chocolates on Valentines Day, as is custom in Japan. It amused him greatly when she offered him her gift, all blushing and stuttering. He was not sadistic like Fuji, though, so he just kept his amusement to himself and accepted the sweets graciously.

He thought it kind of her to give him something (homemade too), and so, he took it upon himself to return the gesture. It is common courtesy, after all.

"I'm sure Ryuuzaki-chan would like that very much." Tezuka almost jumped in surprise. Almost.

"Fuji." He gave a nod of acknowledgement to his companion. Fuji grinned in return.

"I'm also looking for something to give to her, you know. It was really nice of her to give me chocolates even though we've only met once when I crashed one or your tutorial sessions. She's a sweet girl."

"Aa." _I know._

**April**

Classes have ended and Tezuka is walking Sakuno home. Her grandmother was in a meeting and so, asked Tezuka to accompany her instead. Seigaku's coach has complete trust on him, it seems. After all, he has been tutoring and babysitting the shy girl for a year.

They were walking in comfortable silence until they felt a few drops of water coming from above. "It's raining."

"Aa. We should find shelter."

And so they run to the nearest place with a roof: a store. The owner greeted them with a jovial "Hello."

Tezuka replied with a "Good evening." and Sakuno with an "Achoo!"

The thirteen year old boy looked at his companion and saw her wiping her nose. She had gotten a little wet and was slightly shivering. He chastised himself– saying that he should have brought an umbrella. It's April, for heaven's sake, the start of spring. He should have anticipated the rain.

"Here." He offered her his coat, a silent apology for his carelessness.

"Th-thank you."

"Aa." _I'm sorry._

**May**

April showers bring May flowers, and so, Tezuka had taken Sakuno to the park at her behest. She had wanted to see the spring blossoms, had wanted to play in the sun. And so he conceded, but not before taking precaution. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last month.

He sat on a bench while she laid on the grass. It was a nice, peaceful day, he thought. Perfect for mulling about things like his studies and his tennis and...

...And Sakuno. Their friendship was quite odd, he mused. He was serious and brooding, while she was shy and bashful. They were both silent characters, both similar yet so incredibly different. But they made it work. He would help her with her studies and she, in turn, made bento for him and gave him her support.

He thought himself lucky to have found a friend in her, and he treasures his friendship with her greatly. Who'd have thought a timid, little girl like her would become so important to him?

"I-it's a beautiful day, i-isn't it, Mitsu-nii?" Sakuno beamed, her face glowing with happiness and something else Tezuka can't quite place.

"Aa." _Thank you for being my friend._

**June**

June marks the end of the school year and the beginning of the much awaited summer vacation. However, what's more exciting (and sad) for Sakuno was that it also signifies the end her stay in elementary school and her entrance to junior high. And so, knowing she's quite bad at directions, Tezuka offered to show her around campus.

"Mitsu-nii, a-are you s-sure it's okay? I-I don't want to bother you," Her head was bowed in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Then she flashed him a smile, the one he knows is just for him. He feels good and was reminded again why he does these little things for her, why it's worth going through all the trouble.

"Thank you."

"Aa." _Anything for you._

**July**

"Isn't it good, Ryuuzaki-chan?"

"H-hai, Eiji-senpai."

Sakuno was eating ice-cream with Eiji and the others, while Tezuka sat in the shade, content to be observing her in a distance. He had taken her to the beach with him to meet his team. She was reluctant to come at first, being the anxious, little girl that she was. She didn't think his teammates would like her. He gave her a small smile, a rarity as he hardly does that anymore. Somehow, it seemed to appease her nerves. She later found her doubts unfounded, as she was met with warmth and amity by his peers. Soon enough, they were 'bonding' and playing with her.

"You should join us, Tezuka."

"Shouldn't you be torturing some poor soul or something?"

Fuji laughed. "Yeah, but Sakuno-chan is here. I wouldn't want to traumatize her. Not yet, anyway."

Tezuka replied with a glare.

"Saa, relax. I was only joking." The sadistic tensai held up his hands in a placating manner. "But seriously, you should be there with us." _With Sakuno._

"Aa." _I will be._

**August**

Just as June ignited mixed feelings for Sakuno, August, too, stirs feelings of happiness and sadness and anxiety and excitement. In a few weeks, she'd be going to middle school and she really didn't know what to think. Similarly, Tezuka was having the same dilemma. But for entirely different reasons.

Ryuuzaki-sensei had just made him coach of their tennis team. However, Tezuka has his doubts. No matter how smart and confident he is, he still doesn't know if he is able to lead.

He glanced at his companion, lost in thought as he had been. He knows she's thinking about going to junior high. He knows she's nervous, despite her excitement. But he also knows she's there– will always be there. Just as he was, and will always be.

"Mitsu-nii, d-do you think I'll be o-okay this schoolyear?"

His lips twitched minutely. "Aa." _Everything will be alright._

**September**

School has finally started and Sakuno is relieved that it's not as scary as she thought. Her teachers were quite nice and many of her friends from elementary school went to Seigaku, too– including her best friend, Osakada Tomoka. She has even met an amazing tennis player named Echizen Ryoma. And he's going to be attending their school. However, Tezuka is not faring as well as Sakuno is.

His troubles didn't come from his studies, no. He has already seen the syllabus for all his classes and thinks he'll be alright. The problem lay in the team he'll be leading. They were an odd bunch, he thinks, and already they were giving him a headache. Especially the freshman, Echizen Ryoma.

"Mitsu-nii, a-are you o-okay?"

He turned to where the voice was, and saw Sakuno. She offered him a timid smile.

"Aa." _I am now._

**October**

The past year has gone in a blur. He is now in high school and Sakuno is in second year. Tezuka thinks it's because he and Sakuno had drifted apart. A lot has changed and he does not like it. She didn't need him to tutor her anymore and he no longer babysits her. He had his team to lead and she had other friends to be with– friends like Ryoma. He does not want to admit it, but he's jealous of the tennis prince because he has her devotion and support now.

"Ne, Tezuka, why don't you go talk to her?" He heard Fuji say. Tennis practice was over and they were now on their way home.

"Hn."

"I'm sure she misses you, you know."

"Aa." _I miss her, too._

**November**

He found her in the park, where they usually went. It has been a long time since he saw her, talked to her. His heart skipped a beat and he stood there frozen. Sakuno doesn't seem to notice him yet. She looked down, lost in thought.

Why, he wondered. Tezuka willed himself to move, to go to her and comfort her. He decided he didn't want to see her like that. He didn't want her sad.

"Sakuno."

She looked up, mildly surprised to find him there. "Mi-Mitsu-nii."

He noticed her shivering and promptly offered her his jacket. She was only wearing a thin shirt, skirt and sandals. He'd have to talk to her about that. "T-thank you."

"Ryoma-kun told me h-he's going back to A-america after graduation."

"I know."

There was a heavy silence. They stayed that way for a few moments, sitting on a bench, far from each other. A few minutes pass before Sakuno spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Aa." _I understand._

**December**

They were at his former Seigaku junior high tennis team's party. He was seventeen and she was fifteen.

"Oi, Tezuka! Come here and sing karaoke with us, nya!"

"Hn."

Eiji pouted. "You're no fun."

"Hn." Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he saw Eiji drag a reluctant Oishi with him instead.

"I see Eiji-senpai is still bubbly as ever," He heard Sakuno give an amused chuckle. They've rebuilt their friendship, found what they have lost, and he was glad.

"Aa."

She giggled. "Y-you're still as u-untalkative as e-ever."

And you still stutter, he wanted to retort. Instead, he gave her a smile. "Aa."

She grinned and he found he liked seeing her happy. "I'm glad, though. That we're still friends." Her smile mellowed and she looked at him. "I hope we stay friends forever."

"Aa." _Forever._

_

* * *

_

Well this was hard to write. And it was disgustingly fluffy, too. I hope you enjoyed it, though, despite its utter crappiness. :)

My writing is not perfect. If you see anything wrong, be it on grammar, plot or characterization, feel free to let me know.

--Kirihara Sakuno


End file.
